Bulan dalam Pelukan
by Kei Dysis
Summary: "Sayangnya, aku memang membencimu, tapi ternyata aku juga telah mencintaimu, Sasuke, melebihi setiap jengkal kebencianku padamu. Kau bukan hanya menjadi kelemahanku, tapi kau juga sudah menjadi kekuatanku." [STARTING WAVE - #WordsforU] [ENDING WAVE - Dalam Pelukan Bulan by Murasaki Mayutami]


**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bulan dalam Pelukan** **– Kei Dysis**

 **Real Image** **–** **Owner**

 **Cover Editor** **–** **Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **F/SC/AR, OOC,** **Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **STARTING WAVE**

 **#WordsforU**

 **.**

 **09** **/0** **7** **/201** **7 - 06/08/2017  
**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Sepasang bulan kembali terbit, kala Hyuuga Hinata bertemu lagi dengan dunia. Sejenak Hinata hanya bisa berkedip lambat. Sejenak Hinata hanya terpaku melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Lalu cahaya di kedua netra Hinata meredup. Hinata mengangkat kepala, menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher milik seorang pemuda bersurai gulita.

Dengan tatapan sendu, Hinata mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyentuh wajah itu. Namun, ketika lima jemarinya hampir dekat, Hinata berhenti bergerak. Sambil memejamkan mata sesaat, Hinata mengepalkan jemari tangannya, lalu lambat-lambat beranjak dari ranjang, dan hati-hati melepaskan sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Hinata berjalan keluar, segera menyalakan lampu saat sudah berada di dapur. Sebelum bersiap untuk membuat kopi, pandangan Hinata jatuh pada jendela dapur.

Tirai sudah terbuka lebar. Matahari masih terlelap tidur.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

" _Senchou_ , ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Tersentak pelan, Hinata kontan mendongak ke sumber suara. Ke arah salah satu rekannya dalam tim ANBU yang ia pimpin. "Tidak." Hinata menyahut tegas dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Semuanya berkumpul."

Hinata segera memberikan arahan pada rekan-rekannya. Laporan hasil misi telah ia berikan pada Hokage, dan atas ijin Hokage, mereka mendapatkan waktu seminggu penuh untuk beristirahat sebelum menjalankan misi selanjutnya.

Setelah membubarkan timnya, Hinata berkeliling memandang ruang tempatnya berada. Sendiri. Kini ia hanya sendiri.

Hinata melangkah mundur, bersandar pada pintu lokernya. Lalu tubuh Hinata perlahan merosot jatuh, hingga akhirnya Hinata terduduk lemah. Seraya memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk, benak Hinata kembali ke masa saat ia mendatangi ruang Hokage tadi.

Teringat akan kehadiran sosok yang membuat jantungnya sesaat membeku kaku. Yang membuat napasnya sekejap tertahan kelu. Yang... akhirnya membuatnya segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Hokage setelah memberikan laporan misi.

Tanpa kedip, Hinata memandang lantai ruangan tim ANBU-nya.

Tak ada semburat sinar di sepasang bulan. Tak ada gelenyar panas di kedua mutiara.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Hinata mendaratkan kaki di ruang apartemennya. Sembari melamun dengan tatapan hampa, Hinata beberapa detik hanya terdiam, lantas berjalan dalam kegelapan. Dibukanya pintu kamar, dan menyalakan lampu. Langkah kaki Hinata kemudian membawanya menuju salah satu dinding. Ada rak kecil dari kayu berwarna hitam yang melekat pada dinding biru itu, tempat Hinata kini meletakkan topeng ANBU-nya.

Tanpa bisa mencegah, pandangan Hinata terpaku pada rak lain. Rak yang melekat sejajar dengan rak miliknya. Berjarak dua jengkal tangannya. Rak itu kosong.

Hinata memutar tubuh. Bulan makin kelam oleh mendung.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Selesai membersihkan diri, Hinata segera memakai pakaian tidurnya, hanya celana pendek, dan... kaos biru gelap.

Malam kian lama menguasai Konoha. Hinata memilih duduk di tepi ranjang. Lampu nakas menyala agak redup.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata mengulurkan tangan, meraih gagang laci nakas, lalu membukanya. Diambilnya sebuah kotak kecil. Ketika perlahan dibuka, ada sesuatu berwarna putih, dengan sedikit goresan berwarna merah.

Sebuah retakan topeng ANBU.

Hinata menegang. Setelah beberapa bulan menjadi salah satu ketua ANBU Konoha, insting Hinata makin terasah tajam. Juga gerakannya yang makin gesit. Makin tak kasatmata.

Dengan sorot tajam nan dingin, Hinata mendorong sosok yang menyusupi kamarnya ke tempat tidur. Kunai mendarat di dekat leher sang penyusup.

Namun ketertegunan mutlak seketika melebarkan bola mata Hinata, membuat tubuhnya membeku kaku. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Netra _lilac_ bertemu pandang dengan mata dwi warna.

Perlahan Hinata bergerak mundur, turun dari ranjang dengan tangan mencengkeram kuat kunainya. Gemetar samar mulai menyerang Hinata. Tubuhnya kini bersandar pada dinding, di antara dua rak berwarna hitam.

Hinata berkedip cepat, ketika tiba-tiba saja sosok bermata dwi warna itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan sorot tak terbaca. Dengan raut tanpa definisi.

Namun, di tengah keterperangahannya, di antara gelombang ketakutan yang mulai bermunculan, Hinata kemudian mendapati sosok itu menjatuhkan kepala di bahunya, menekan kening di bahu Hinata. Dan sosok itu menggerakkan bibir, membentuk bisikan depresi. Lelah.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Hinata mengerjap. Satu bulir cairan bening terbit di ujung kelopak, lambat-lambat meluluh jatuh membasahi kunai. Air mata yang sudah setahun tidak mengaliri pipi Hinata. Yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari dunia Hinata.

Tangisan sunyi Hinata makin deras, seiring kunai di lima jemari akhirnya terlepas. Hinata mengangkat tangan, tanpa daya memukul bahu sosok pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku membencimu," Hinata berbisik hampa. Pukulannya kian lemah.

Sosok bermata dwi warna bergeming. Membisu. Dua lengan mungil perlahan melingkari tubuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Hinata menarik napas tajam, ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki Sasuke mendekat dari arah belakang. Cengkeraman tangannya di cangkir kopi seketika mengerat. Dengan tubuh kaku, Hinata memilih tetap duduk dengan kaki tertekuk di atas sofa. Tetap memandang pada satu titik, pada sang bulan yang bersinar di balik jendela berkaca lebar.

Alih-alih duduk di dekat Hinata, Sasuke justru duduk di ujung kanan sofa, sementara Hinata duduk di ujung lainnya. Sasuke tidak berbicara. Tidak juga menatap Hinata.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawah, lalu menurunkan kaki dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu kopi," ucapnya pelan seraya bangkit berdiri. Namun saat hendak berjalan, lima jemari menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau juga suka minum kopi?"

Sejenak hanya terdiam, Hinata kemudian menyahut hampa, "Entahlah."

"Kau tinggal di sini," ucap Sasuke lagi. Kian dingin dan datar.

Hinata menolehkan kepala, memandang Sasuke tanpa pendar di netra pucatnya. Bibir Hinata sekilas melengkung lemah. "Penyewa apartemen ini sudah mati, jadi sekarang aku yang menyewanya. Kau keberatan?"

"Sialan, Hinata!" geram Sasuke berang, dan berdiri cepat. Ditangkupnya pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangan. Matanya menatap Hinata tepat di sepasang _lilac_ kesukaannya. "Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini," Sasuke bergumam rendah. "Kau seharusnya membenciku."

"Aku sudah membencimu." Suara Hinata sehampa bulan di kedua matanya yang kehilangan cahaya. "Di detik pertama kau memutuskan hubungan kita, aku sudah membencimu. Di saat keesokan harinya kau justru pergi menjalani misi sendirian, aku semakin membencimu. Ketika beberapa minggu kemudian aku mendapat kabar kau mati, kebencianku bertambah hingga nyaris membuatku ingin menghidupkanmu kembali hanya untuk membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan percayalah, Sasuke, kau tidak tahu seberapa besar kebencianku padamu hingga sekarang kau tiba-tiba muncul lagi."

Sejenak keterkejutan hebat mematungkan tubuh Sasuke, melebarkan netra yang menghiasi wajah pias Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke hanya mampu berbisik lemah, "Hinata." Bola dwi warna tertutup pedih. "Hinata."

Sambil melepas tangan Sasuke dari pipinya, Hinata menelengkan kepala. Tersenyum kosong, dengan air mata yang mulai berlinangan. "Sayangnya, aku memang membencimu, tapi ternyata aku juga telah mencintaimu, Sasuke, melebihi setiap jengkal kebencianku padamu. Kau bukan hanya menjadi kelemahanku, tapi kau juga sudah menjadi kekuatanku. Jika aku tidak melakukan semua ini, mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan berdiri di sini. Kau tidak akan bisa melihatku saat akhirnya kau kembali. Silakan sebut aku gila, tapi inilah caraku untuk tetap bertahan."

Setelah hanya bisa terkesima dalam kebekuan, lima jemari Sasuke beralih mencengkeram pinggang Hinata. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat sepasang manik pucat, lalu warna merah mendominasi jelaga di mata kanan Sasuke.

Hinata seketika tercengang kaku. Bibir bergetar kecil. Tangis kian mengelamkan bulan.

Lutut Sasuke kemudian melemas, merosot hingga ia duduk kembali di sofa. Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke menguat. Puncak kepala bersandar di perut Hinata. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke pelan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hinata?"

 **.:.**

 **T** **BC**

 **.:.**

 **Hallo, Minna~!**

 **FYI, fanfiksi ini adalah karya untuk event SasuHina di grup LFoSH : Words For You bagian Starting Wave. Untuk akhir ceritanya (bagian Ending Wave) bisa dibaca di akun Wattpad partner saya dalam event ini : Murasaki Mayutami, dengan judul Dalam Pelukan Bulan.**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
